


[Podfic] Overcome by Ordinary Contentment

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, De-aging, Friendship, Gen, Magic, wee!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dogeared's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which there are sandwiches and naps and an epic game of tag.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Overcome by Ordinary Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [overcome by ordinary contentment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489944) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



  
**Title:** Overcome by Ordinary Contentment

  
**Pairings:** none

  
**Rating:** general/G

  
**Summary:** _In which there are sandwiches and naps and an epic game of tag._  


  
**Warnings:** fluff and sad in roughly equal measure

**Length:** 8 minutes 01 seconds

  
**download** [as an mp3 (8MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/overcome-by-ordinary-contentment)

 

 

cover by me!

 


End file.
